fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers: Devastator Turns Good
At an underground cavern near a waterfall, the Constructicons are digging with a massive drill. However, the rock they're drilling through breaks, and only some quick work on Mixmaster's part plugs it up. Megatron orders Mixmaster to look over Scavenger's sensory equipment, while Starscream does his daily whine-about-Megatron's-nefarious-plan bit. Megatron counters that if they manage to tap into the Earth's molten core, it will give the Decepticons geothermal energy, a limitless power source. Starscream counters that if they breach the core, the Earth runs the risk of exploding. However, Megatron doesn't care: he's placed a space bridge near the drilling site, which will take the Decepticons to Cybertron if the Earth's stability should be threatened. Meanwhile, Jazz, Prowl, Gears, Mirage, and Sunstreaker are driving around in that general area, when Sunstreaker realizes that there should be a river where they're driving through. The Autobots head to investigate, and see Mixmaster and Scavenger. The Autobots transform to attack, only to see that the Constructicons have disappeared, and to fail to notice Laserbeak above them. Informing Soundwave, Megatron orders the Constructicons to destroy the Autobots and form Devastator. The Decepticon combiner knocks the Autobots off the cliff, but Mirage goes invisible on them. He remains undetected as Devastator attacks the others, and finds the drill. As Mirage rejoins the group, Jazz does a sound and light show which distracts Devastator, allowing Mirage Sunstreaker to lasso his legs with a rope, allowing the Autobots to escape. At the Autobot base, the Autobots use Teletraan I to calculate what will happen if the drill hits the Earth's core. The result will be total annihilation, but the Autobots have little hope of defeating the Decepticons with Devastator. Wheeljack and Chip Chase present Optimus Prime with their new dominator discs, which will be placed on the individual Constructicons and take control of them when they form Devastator. Convinced, Optimus Prime orders a commando team to plant the disks on the Constructicons. Heading for the drilling site, Ironhide freezes the falls, causing the drill to heat up. Scrapper orders the Constructicons to the surface, during which the Autobots plant each Constructicon with a disk. As the commandoes are pulled out, Starscream has them dead to rights, but Megatron orders him to let them pass, saying that he knows of their plan to control Devastator. As Megatron positions the Decepticons, he orders the Decepticons to attack. The Decepticons fire on the still moving Autobots, who break formation, as the Seekers transform to bring the rain on the Autobots. Megatron orders the Constructicons to form Devastator, who grabs Prime. Wheeljack activates the disks, and Optimus orders Devastator to release him. Devastator follows the Autobot leader's orders, and attack the Decepticons. Devastator defeats Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker and then knocks them into space. Megatron orders the remaining Decepticons to retreat. They escape back to Decepticon Headquarters aboard Astrotrain. 20 years pass, and Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker are floating in space. Suddenly, they are discovered by a planet-eating robot named Unicron. Unicron says "I have summoned you here for a purpose, Starscream!" Starscream says "Nobody summons Starscream except the almighty Megatron!" Unicron says "Then it pleases me to be the first!" Starscream says "State your business, Unicron!" Unicron says "You are to destroy the newly converted Autobot combine Devastator and the Autobot Matrix of Leadership! The Matrix is the only thing that can stand in my way!" Starscream says "Optimus Prime is the one in possession of the Matrix, Unicron!" Unicron says "How do you know, Starscream?" Optimus Prime says "He's the leader of the Autobots!" Unicron says "I see!" Unicron says "Starscream, I understand that Megatron needs you! So I will provide you with a new body and new troops for Megatron to command!" Starscream says "And?" Unicron says "And nothing! You belong to me now!" Starscream says "I belong to nobody except Megatron!" Unicron says "Then perhaps I misjudged you, Starscream! Proceed on your way to oblivion!" Starscream screams in agony and then says "No! No! I accept your terms, Unicron! I accept!" Unicron says "Excellent!" Unicron then transforms Starscream into Skyquake! He says "Behold, Skyquake!" Unicron then says "And these shall be Megatron's new minions!" Unicron says "Scourge, the tracker, and his huntsmen, the Sweeps!" as Thundercracker is transformed into Scourge and the Sweeps are created! Unicron then says "Cyclonus, the warrior, and his armada!" as Skywarp is transformed into Cyclonus and Cyclonus's armada is created! Unicron then says "And this shall be your ship!" as he presents Skyquake with his own battlecruiser! Unicron then says "Now go, Skyquake! Destroy Devastator and the Autobot matrix!" Skyquake says "I will destroy Optimus Prime, Devastator, and every other Autobot until the Matrix has been destroyed!" He then climbs aboard his battlecruiser and says "To Cybertron!" Skyquake, Scourge, Cyclonus, and the others go to Cybertron as Unicron says "Destroy Devastator and the Matrix!" ''' '''On Cybertron, Megatron and the Decepticons are having a promotion ceremony for Blitzwing, Megatron's new second-in-command. Astrotrain tries to put a pin on Blitzwing, but the Stunticons keep playing their horns. Blitzwing says "Get on with the ceremony!" Astrotrain again tries to put the pin on Blitzwing, but the Stunticons keep playing their horns. So Megatron transforms into his gun mode, Blitzwing then catches Megatron, and aims him at the Stunticons' horns! Blitzwing fires a blast from Megatron at the Stunticons' horns, putting a stop to their music. Megatron then transforms back into his robot mode. Astrotrain then puts the pin on Blitzwing. Blitzwing then says "My fellow Decepticons, as Megatron's new second-in-command, I...!" Just then, Cyclonus, in his jet mode, lands in the Great Hall! Blitzwing says "Who dares to disrupt my promotion?" Skyquake leaps out of Cyclonus, who transforms into his robot mode. Skyquake says "Promotion, Blitzwing? This is bad comedy!" Blitzwing says "Starscream, is that you?" Skyquake says "Here's a hint!" Megatron then transforms into his gun mode and Skyquake catches him! Skyquake aims Megatron at Blitzwing. Skyquake then fires a blast from Megatron at Blitzwing, killing him! The pin dropped to the ground! Megatron then transforms back into his robot mode. Skyquake then crushes the pin. Skyquake says "Will anyone else attempt to replace him?" Rumble says "What did he say his name was?" Skyquake says "Rumble, it's me, Starscream! But my new name is Skyquake!" Megatron says "Starscream, is it really you?" Starscream/Skyquake says "It's really me, Megatron! I have returned!" Megatron says "Welcome back, Starscream!" Skyquake/Starscream says "Thank you, almighty Megatron!" The Decepticons all cheer. Unicron destroys Autobot moon bases one and two and captures Bluestreak, Mirage, Cliffjumper, and Spike Witwicky. Bluestreak manages to send out a distress call to Autobot City on Earth! Spike had married Carly and had a son, Daniel Witwicky. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Skyquake says "How dare you, Unicron? Cybertron and its two moons belong to the almighty Megatron!" Unicron tortures Skyquake! Scourge says "We belong to him and Megatron! Right, Cyclonus?" Cyclonus says "Right, Scourge!" Skyquake says "I belong to nobody except Megatron!" Skyquake then says "I will obey Unicron and Megatron!" Skyquake/Starscream says "Megatron, we should go to Earth!" Megatron says "You're quite right, Starscream!" Megatron says "Decepticons, to Earth!" Meanwhile, in Autobot City on Earth, Optimus Prime is having a discussion with Devastator and the other Autobots about Unicron! They are talking about how to stop Unicron! Optimus Prime says "Maybe the Matrix can stop it!" Devastator says "How do you know that, Optimus Prime?" Optimus Prime says "I just have a feeling, Devastator!" Megatron and Skyquake lead an assault on Autobot City. The Autobots board a pair of shuttles and flee toward Cybertron. Hot Rod, Kup and the Dinobots are shot down over the planet Quintessa, while Optimus Prime, Devastator, and the others evade their pursuers and set down on the planet Junk for repairs. Captured by Quintessa guardsmen, Hot Rod and Kup witness the sentencing and execution of Arbulus, a native of Lithone. While imprisoned they meet Kranix, now Lithone's last survivor, who tells them about Unicron before he is fed to the Sharkticons. Hot Rod and Kup are subjected to a mock trial by Quintesson executioners, who sentence them to execution. Battling the Sharkticons, they are rescued by the arrival of the Dinobots. Grimlock persuades the Sharkticons to rebel against the Quintessons while the Autobots escape. With help from the Dinobots' new ally, Wheelie, the group locates a ship and departs to join the other Autobots. Meanwhile, Skyquake ambushes the Autobots on the planet Junk. Ultra Magnus fails to awaken the Matrix's powers, and is dismembered by the Sweeps, much to Optimus Prime's horror. Optimus Prime, Devastator, and the remaining Autobots are harassed by hostile Junkion natives, led by Wreck-Gar, until Hot Rod's party arrives and befriends them. The Junkions repair Ultra Magnus and provide a vessel to help the Autobots fight against Unicron. Skyquake attempts to subjugate Unicron using the Matrix but is unable to unleash its power. Unicron transforms into a planet-sized robot and attacks Cybertron. The Autobots and the Decepticons team up to fight Unicron. An epic battle begins. The battle ends when Optimus Prime unleashes the power of the Matrix, obliterating Unicron. Optimus Prime, Devastator, and the Autobots escape Unicron before his destruction. The Autobots reclaim Cybertron. Unicron's severed head orbits Cybertron as an artificial satellite. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Transformers